


Follow me, I will bring you home

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bracelets, Dom Newt Scamander, Escape, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Sub Original Percival Graves, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Percival, being a Graves comes with expectations he never signed up for. Putting his power to one side under Newt's care is only a temporary escape, but it is one that he clings to, wearing with pride the bracelets which suppress his magic.





	Follow me, I will bring you home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a hymn: http://hymnary.org/page/fetch/GG2013/256/low

Percival had lived for thirty five years, and never in his life had he hated himself as much as he did at this moment. He was locked within his own bedroom, restrained to the bedside table, metal cuffs wrapped around his wrists which suppressed his magic. His shame came not only from the fact he had been beaten by a madman, held prisoner for weeks, but from the fact his restraints were not ones that his captor had brought with him. The bands he wore were those his husband had gifted him with, enchanted to suppress his abilities.

He had always known it was a weakness, to allow himself to be tired. To allow himself to hate the pressures of his name and station, and long to put it aside for even a few minutes in the arms of a man that he loved. Scamander had never minded. He couldn’t call his husband Newt, not when he’d failed him so utterly. Scamander had enjoyed slipping the restraints over Percival's wrists, tapping them with his wand so they fastened. So they fitted perfectly. He served Scamander with the cuffs on his wrists, cooking and cleaning and knowing he had nothing to worry about other than pleasing his beloved. No concerns about status or name or power until the cuffs were returned to their drawer in the bedside cabinet he was now chained to. No fear or expectation. Just love. 

Love was one thing that a Graves would never be allowed to have. The first day of his captivity, he had been bound by Grindelwald's charms. But that first evening, he had opened the drawer and found the cuffs within them. He'd known what they were instantly, sneered at his captive for ever having such weakness or desiring such foolishness. The man's spells struck home with more force, now that Percival's own abilities were suppressed. Percival was defenceless. 

The door to the apartment unlocked and Percival tensed. If he was lucky, he would be ignored aside from the occassional curse or kick. If not, he might not survive. He'd been beaten to the point of losing consciousness more times than he could count, and his body was shattered and broken.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and then the door opened. Percival flinched at the man he saw standing there - not Grindelwald, and not even his own face obscenely gazing down at him. It was his husband.  
"Perce?" Newt asked, and Grindelwald had managed to mimic his voice perfectly. The figure approached and Percival tried to duck away, freezing when he noticed a slash of green on Newt's shoulder. Pickett waved at him.

Percival waved his fingers in return, seeing the second Newt looked at the cuffs. Newt looked horrified, reaching out with his wand to undo them, slipping them from Percival's wrists. He whimpered a little at the sensation. The magic returned to him - it was a feeling of warmth, but one that lingered in his joints after too long without. When he looked up, the cuffs were gone, and he felt a pang of fear.  
"He might tell," Percival whispered. Newt shook his head. Percival wished he could believe him.  
"Come on." Newt helped him to his feet. "You need to be in the hospital wing."  
As he was stumbling beside Newt, Percival doubted he was really in a position to argue.

***

The next week had been spent in the healing wing, as aurors asked him questions and he explained what he could of what had happened. During that time, Newt had apparently managed to cause all kinds of chaos, losing control of some creatures and befriending a No-Maj. Percival mentally classed his husband's activities as something to deal with when he was feeling a little stronger - for now his focus would be on his own recovery.

Being allowed home was a relief, but Percival lingered beside Newt in the case and the kitchen, not wanting to face the room he'd been imprisoned in for so long. That evening, Newt and he slept side by side on the bed, and Newt burrowed into his arms until even the fear he had of Grindelwald felt out of reach.

It was another week before Percival made himself go into the bedroom alone - Newt was in the case, and the case was resting on the kitchen table. It wasn't far. With that foremost in his mind, he sat down on the bed, staring at the patch of floor that had been his prison for so long.

Bracing himself, he pulled open the drawer. His cuffs had been there for so long, and he didn't know if they would still be. He was still angry with himself for allowing this silly little indulgence which had cost him so dearly. The metal bands were no longer there, but a moment later he saw what remained of them - two metal curves, each in the shape of the letter C. He stared, fascinated. He'd loved them once, the freedom they had offered before they had become his prison. 

He reached out, fingertip brushing the metal, and a wave of sickness descended. He closed the drawer quickly.  
Newt walked in and smiled.  
"You got here on your own then?"  
"Said I would."

Then Newt's lips were on his own, and for one more day he didn't need to consider it. But in the morning he continued to look at the drawer, knowing his cuffs were there within their velvet-lined box. Newt caught him looking and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I made them into torques. So that if you did ever want to use them, you would be able to remove them."  
Percival nodded, not knowing what to say. Instead, he curled up into Newt's body.  
"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Newt suggested, and Percival shook his head quickly.  
"I can think of nothing I would like less," Percival admitted.

Newt pressed his lips together, but after a moment he nodded, and Percival felt relief flood through him. He didn't want to explain how he felt, the guilt accompanied by a kind of sorrow - his escape route from expectation had been closed to him.

That night, he dreamed of Newt holding his hands, guiding the bracelets on, and then telling him to do his paperwork. Even that came with its own secret thrill - he would have to use a No-Maj pen to do it, and those needed regular refilling with ink. Something he'd never considered until Newt had shown him this way to hand over control.

Some nights it was about the sex. He would lay there as Newt waved his wand, guiding ropes to run like snakes across his body, decorating him. On nights like that he was little more than an ornament for his love to take however he wished.

Other nights, it hadn't been about sex. Sometimes they hadn't even been intimate. He had just been allowed, for a few short hours, to place down all the responsibility that MACUSA had thrown onto his shoulders.

He woke up feeling disgusted with himself. So far Grindelwald hadn't chosen to share his secret, but that could change at any day. He was weak, and soon everyone would know it. The Graves family had never had a squib, and he'd heard an aunt say that any that did get born would disappear at birth. Wanting to hand over his magic, even for a moment, was a weakness which meant he deserved all that had happened to him. 

Had his father known, he would probably have tried to persuade Percival that he was ill. Percival didn't know if it was illness or not, only knew that handing over control in that way felt more remarkable than he could ever express.

Newt woke and leaned in to shower gentle kisses across Percival's face, smiling down at him tenderly.  
"Hello..."  
"Good morning," Percival answered, returning gentle kisses. He looked up at Newt, almost wide- eyed with wonder. Newt was still here. Newt was still his. All of Grindelwald's machinations and tortures had not stolen his husband from him.

Newt reluctantly headed out of bed to begin his case chores, leaving Percival alone. He opened the drawer a crack, and fished out one of the cuffs, turning it over in his hand. It would be easy to slip it on or off now. He held still, near hypnotised by it.

He was afraid.

It was that fear which eventually drove him to slip the bracelet onto his wrist. It rested there for a moment or two, before he pulled it off again, examining the skin beneath. He felt a little sick, and returned the cuffs to their drawer.

***

A month passed before he felt ready to tell Newt. During that time, Goldstein's baby sister had begun dating Newt's No-Maj, Goldstein and Picquery had resolved their differences, and Newt had been his strange, lovely and well-meaning self. Percival never once doubted that he could trust his husband. It was his own thoughts that he was unsure he could trust.

But he was working as hard as he could. And it was overwhelming at times. He could remember how it had felt, to hand over control. He'd worn the cuffs alone a few times - first just the one, and then both, allowing himself a brief break from his power. Yet without Newt there - it wasn't working. He wasn't in control, but no one else was, and that absence of control was terrifying.

It was that which meant he put the bracelets on, and headed into the kitchen, where Newt was drinking a cup of tea. Newt looked up at him immediately, eyes brightening. He smiled, walking over and embracing Percival. Newt ran a hand down Percival's arms, his hands resting on the cuffs.  
"You noticed?" Percival asked, studying Newt's expression. Newt smiled, and nodded, pressing a kiss to Percival's lips, and to his forehead.  
"I noticed," Newt agreed. "Are you alright?"  
Percival nodded, looking at him anxiously.

"If any of this gets too much for you, do let me know," Newt said firmly. "I want to take care of you. I will take care of you, but only if you help me, do you understand?"  
Percival nodded. Newt always made it clear that he could say no at any time, and he could have the cuffs taken off. He had never said no before, but he knew that today he might need to.

"What can I do for you?" he asked softly, ducking his head down, allowing himself to relax. He belonged with Newt. He was Newt's to care for, and at this moment Newt was taking wonderful care of him.  
"I want you to make dinner for me," Newt ordered, his voice as tender as it ever was. He sounded kind. 

At that moment Percival needed kindness, and Newt was there to soothe him. He walked to the table, and then began to search through the cupboards. It was tempting to flick his hand and expect the cupboards to open. But that wasn't possible right now, not with the cuffs on his wrist. So he had to do it by hand.  
As he began to prepare the chicken, dicing it, he felt his back relax. He wasn't having to work right now, didn't have to be strong. He was home, with his beloved, and there was nothing he had to do other than ensure the food was on the table. Cooking the No-Maj way had its challenges, but it was something that he took pride in. Newt stood close by, watching Percival work. He gently reached out, tapping Percival's hand. It was reassuring. Newt was touching him constantly, watching him working.  
"That looks wonderful," Newt said softly. "Smells good. I've missed your cooking."  
"I'm cooking now," Percival teased. Newt kissed him tenderly, and he dished up the food, carrying both plates over to the table.

Newt took a mouthful before he nodded, permitting Percival to eat. Newt's foot was brushing his leg as he ate. That touch was grounding, and Percival could concentrate on that. It was easier that way.

After the meal, Newt looked over towards him.  
"I think we should go to bed..." Newt's eyes were down for a moment, and then he looked up at him curiously. "Would you like that?"  
Percival nodded, and Newt rested his hand on Percival's wrist.  
"Want me to take them off?"  
Percival shook his head and Newt smiled.  
"Good boy Perce. Unless it’s an emergency, I'd like to be the one to put these on and take them off in future, does that sound good?" Newt had a way of giving orders that was like a question. It meant that even as he handed over control, gave Newt whatever he wanted, Percival didn't feel lost.  
"You want me to take them off for you, you just ask. But unless you need to, I don't want you to take them off. If you want them on, you can give them to me, but it's my choice if you wear them," Newt instructed, and Percival nodded his agreement. This at least was familiar.

Newt kissed him.  
"Tidy away the plates." Newt drew a battered notebook from a pocket, and scribbled down a few notes as Percival carried the dishes to the sink and washed each of them, stacking them on the draining board to dry. He was powerless, and he focused on the thrill of serving Newt. This was his place. This was all he needed to do, and as he focused on that his mind began to drift a little, focusing on his actions but not on anything else.  
"That's it," Newt said softly. "You're doing really well..."

***

Newt led the way to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and gesturing for Percival to sit beside him. He smiled at him.  
"Tell me how you want to do this."  
Percival swallowed, and took another deep breath before he began to talk.  
"I don't want to be held down."

Newt nodded and smiled, not saying anything in response. That acceptance was a relief - Percival didn't feel he was able to explain why right now. Grindelwald hadn't raped him, but he'd straddle Percival as he tortured him, pinning him to the floor as his body was racked by agony. His magic had been beyond his reach right then, and he had felt powerless in a way which was sickening. 

Newt's fingers brushed the side of Percival's face, guiding him to look up towards him. Newt smiled at him fondly, and he managed a faint smile in return.  
"Need you to stay with me Perce, want to take care of you..."  
Wordless, Percival nodded.  
Newt pressed another kiss to his lips.  
"Perce, I want you to fuck me. I want you to get me ready with your fingers and your tongue, and then I want you to fuck me. If you're good enough, I'll let you come." The words were accompanied by a cheeky smile, and Percival thrilled to hear his lover talk that way. He nodded his acceptance quickly, and Newt's smile turned teasing. "Undress for me."

Even undoing his buttons was something that required concentration now that he was cut off from his magic. His fingers fumbled a little, but Newt watched indulgently, laying back on the bed. He folded his clothes neatly, placing them to one side, and glancing at Newt.

"Beautiful," Newt murmured, sounding almost in awe. He undid his own waistcoat and shirt with a wave of his hand and placed them to one side, his vest following a moment later. "You can do the rest," Newt permitted. Percival moved so that he was straddling Newt's leg, gasping slightly when Newt moved his leg to grind up against him. He fought with the urge to press back, instead starting by showering kisses on Newt's face and then down his chest, pausing to lick and nip at the pink buds of Newt's nipples. Newt moaned, his face flushing a little.

Percival loved how Newt looked at moments like this. Newt was in control, but he was still beautiful and gentle and shy. Long thin fingers, calloused by hard work, ran through Percival's hair as he trailed kisses down to the top of Newt's pants.  
"Go on," Newt prompted, and Percival obeyed, undoing Newt's pants. Newt rewarded him by another press against his cock. Percival pulled the pants down a little, before Newt vanished the remaining clothing. The grip on his hair tightened a fraction, and Percival took Newt's cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the length of it. 

Sometimes, this would be enough for Newt, and Percival would please him with his mouth, growing harder at the soft gasps and whimpers that escaped Newt's soft lips. But after a few moments his hair was pulled, and he lifted his head up. 

Newt spread his legs, and handed Percival a small vial. There were spells that could do this, but Newt liked being taken time over, especially when Percival couldn't access his magic. Percival pressed kisses to the base of Newt's cock, to his thighs, brushing his lips against Newt's balls and feeling the twitches that shook his body.  
"That's it... so good..." Newt gasped out praise as Percival pressed one damp finger against Newt's entrance. He slowly pushed it inside, gasping at the sensation of heat enveloping his finger, pressing kisses and soft licks to the sensitive skin.

"Go on..." Newt encouraged. "I can take more than that... want you in me Perce. Want my good boy to fuck me." Percival shuddered, pressing against Newt's leg for friction for a moment.  
"Don't," Newt warned, and Percival whined as he tried to hold still, adding a second finger. Newt moaned, spreading his legs wider. "Better." Percival licked across Newt's entrance, tasting the slick that Newt had created for them. He pressed in another finger, and Newt squirmed beneath him.

"Enough," Newt insisted. "Want you in me Perce. I'm going to come first, okay?"  
Percival nodded his head, and felt a strand of Newt's magic wrapping itself around Percival's cock, holding him back from the edge. He managed a grateful whimper in response, lining up and then slowly pressing into the heat of Newt's body, kissing his shoulders fondly. Newt tilted his head, exposing his throat, and Percival kissed him there, starting to thrust his hips.

He knew that Newt liked it slow to start with, that he wanted to draw it out until Percival was whimpering and pleading. Timing the thrusting slowly was hard, but the look of ecstacy on Newt's face provided a convincing encouragement. He let himself drift, one hand playing over Newt's chest, focusing his entire body on pleasing Newt. That was what he was here to do. To take care of his lover, without the use of magic or any other thing. At this moment, his family name meant nothing. His power meant nothing. All that mattered was taking care of Newt, letting Newt feel good. 

Time seemed to blur as he continued to thrust, Newt's hips rising to meet his. Newt's hands were on his back, and he stroked his fingers up and down to show Percival what he wanted. Percival felt that he was slipping, losing himself in the feeling of Newt's body against his.  
"You're doing so well." Newt's voice pierced through his concentration, Newt rocking a little faster. "So good Perce... So good... I want you to go a little faster now..." He accompanied his words with a murmured spell, and Percival could feel the sensations Newt was enjoying mirrored in his own body. 

He howled out in pleasure, rocking faster now, sure that if it wasn't for the ribbon of magic around his cock he would have already come within Newt. Newt's grip on his shoulders was tighter now, and he could feel Newt's body tensing the way it did before he came.  
"Perce...that's it...that's..." Newt climaxed across their chests, continuing to rock back against Percival. Percival didn't slow down, still pushing into Newt, fucking him through the orgasm. Newt moaned, scrabbling at his shoulders, and then gradually beginning to brush his fingers along Percival's spine again. It was a simple guide to what to do, to slow as his lover caught his breath.  
"Do you want to come in me?" Newt asked, leaning in to press a kiss to Percival's lips. 

Percival nodded, managing to gasp out a single word.  
"Please."  
Newt kissed him again, then Percival felt the magic that was restraining him recede, leaving him helpless against the flood of pleasure inside of him.  
"Go on," Newt insisted, and climax overtook him, laying there and panting as Newt rubbed his shoulders. 

He slowly focused on Newt's voice.  
"Hello." Newt smiled fondly. "You did so well now. Wrists."  
Percival rolled over, pulling out of Newt and holding out his wrists. Newt slipped each bracelet off in turn, pressing kisses across the skin. Percival shivered, feeling his powers flow through him once more. Newt's hands rested on his wrists, in place of the cuffs.  
"Wonderful," Newt praised, before curling up with his head on Percival's chest. Percival rested his arms on Newt's chest, and Newt's hands wrapped around his wrists. He was safe.

For a few moments, there was silence. Percival focused on the sensation of Newt's body against his, the warmth of Newt's hands around his wrists.  
"Was that okay?" Newt asked after a few moments, pulling a blanket up over both of them and casting a cleaning spell.  
"Amazing," Percival breathed, and Newt pressed another gentle kiss to his cheek. 

***

"Your Director of Magical Security was captured by a dark wizard," one of the Ministry officials snapped across at Picquery. Percival tensed a little, but Newt's presence in front of him was reassuring. Newt leaned back against Percival's legs, and Percival focused on his breathing.

"That doesn't mean we aren't the best equipped to handle Grindelwald," Picquery replied, crossing her arms and gazing at him haughtily. "If you plan to continue debating what has already been agreed, then we shall have to end this conversation here and now. But I believe the purpose of this mission was to discuss Scamander's ideas for the protection of magical creatures."  
Newt nodded quickly, but it was Percival who stood to speak.

He set out all of the arguments that he and Newt had worked together to list. That creatures were a vital part of magical heritage, that they deserved help. That protecting creatures from potential harm was something that should matter. More than that, protecting magical creatures was a way of protecting magic, and the trade in magical creature parts was funding dark wizardry. He could feel all the eyes on him, and he was sure that some of those watching despised him. But they were listening.

He sat down, and Newt began to argue on a more emotional vein, about all that magical creatures could do and how precious they were. Then came other speakers, arguing about the worthlessness of creatures - but Newt's speech clearly held more weight. When the debate was over, it was clear that Newt had managed to persuade them. When the vote came, it was decided that a system of reservations should be created. There was mass applause, and Newt reached back to squeeze Percival's leg, a brilliant grin on his face.

When they left, they returned to Newt's office.  
"You did wonderfully." Newt praised. Percival paused for a moment before nodding - he didn't feel he had done particularly well. He had done his best, but the entire thing had been difficult, knowing he was still viewed as a traitor by so many. Newt kissed his cheek, then reached into one of his cavernous coat pockets. He withdrew the cuffs.

Percival gasped slightly. The two of them had used the cuffs in public before, but only for small things like eating a meal together. He found thought of being in the heart of MACUSA, focused on work but with that reminder that he was Newt's, intoxicating. 

"May I?" he asked. Percival nodded, holding out both arms, wrists upturned. Newt slipped on both of the cuffs gently, running his finger around the edge of them to check that they were still comfortable. He placed the cuffs on with tenderness and respect, then leaned in and softly kissed Percival on the cheek.  
"Get on with your work," he advised. "I'll be right here. Anything worries you, you can tell me."

Percival picked up a pen and began to work, as Newt doodled in his book. Occasionally he would glance up and catch Newt watching him, a faint smile on his face. After a little while, Pickett climbed down from Newt's pocket and wandered across the desk, sitting down opposite Percival and watching him curiously. There would have been a time when Percival would have hated even a bowtruckle seeing this weakness. Now when Pickett reached out to see the cuffs he held them out so that Pickett could see them more easily.

Newt laughed at that, and Percival looked up, then pulled a pillbug from a desk drawer to feed to Pickett. Pickett devoured it happily. Percival looked up to find that Newt was gazing at them, a thoughtful expression sparkling in his eyes.  
"What?"  
"Just thinking the two of you look right there," Newt answered. "I'm getting to take care of you. You're mine."

There was nothing that Percival could do to answer that but nod, knowing he was exactly where he belonged. Newt didn't love him for his magic, he loved him even without it, and he was sure that being near Newt he was exactly where he needed to be.


End file.
